Beyond The Dead / Issue 12
Letting You Go - Issue 12 of Beyond The Dead This is a small issue, because I am ready for Volume 3, and I have so much amazing ideas coming up! Thanks for reading up to this point! It’s about night time. Lexi and Dessi and Lionell and Ajay and Landan are chatting. Lexi: Hey Lionell, Dessi and I have some things we need to tell you Lionell: Yeah, what is it? Lexi: Well we both have family up in Maryland. Dessi: Yeah, I mean what if there are really out there? Lionell: Wait what? Lionell stands up, and bulks his chest. Dessi: Calm down Lionell, I really want to see if my family is still really out there. Lionell: What about me and you? I really thought we had something going. Dessi: Trust me it’s not you, but I really need to see my family. Lionell: And what if they aren’t there? What if I let you leave and yawl get attacked by biters? Dessi: Just don’t think bad, this is my only chance! Lionell: What if this is my only chance with you? Dessi: I don’t know, well talk about this later. The two split their different ways. Dessi walks away with Lexi, while Lionell walks away along with Landan and Ajay. The three duo, walks outside to clear zombies. They begin to walk along the fences with knives of their own. Stabbing whatever biters they see. Lionell: Should I really be this frustrated? Ajay: I mean, it’s her family men. Landan: If you really love her, you’ll support her. Lionell: But what if something bad happens? How am I supposed to live with the thought I actually let her leave? Ajay: Well we all lost something, just have faith dude. Lionell: Yeah I supposed so. Lionell stabs a biter through its skull. Multiple veins of Lionell begin to come visible. 'Inside' Caroline: How you been honey! I missed you so much! Angelica: I don’t know. Caroline: I’m sorry about your Mother and Father, they were great people, but Titus had to put her down because he was trying to protect you. Angelica: I guess. Angelica takes a bite out of an apple. Caroline: Well if you need anything let me know. Angelica: Yes mam. The young little girl continues to eat a apple, and begins to watch reruns of her favorite TV show. Caroline eventually meets up with Joey in their bed room. Caroline: Oh Joey! It's just so terrible. Joey: Honey calm down, there isn't anything we can do not. I mean we have good people with us; People that can protect us! Caroline: I know, but a little girl shouldn't have to see her Mother get shot! Joey: You got to learn that isn't your sister, that is a flesh eating monster! Caroline: I guess so, I just hope this is all finally over, soon. Inside Lionell and Dessi are lying in bed together. Lionell: Look Dessi, I don’t want you to leave, but I fully support you! Dessi: For real! Dessi mouth opens in shock. Lionell: Yeah, Just remember to always remember me. Lionell gives her a photo of her and him during the end of prom. Dessi: Lionell, I just can explain how much I am so happy you’re on board with this! Lionell: Well things aren’t good here, maybe there is a better place where you’re parents are. Dessi: Yeah, I would hope so. Lionell: If it’s safe up there, then send somebody back or something to let us know. Dessi: Of course! The two gaze into each other eyes, and eventually share a kiss. Morning Dessi and Lexi have packed up their things and are set to leave. They are saying their final goodbyes to everyone. Dessi reaches the last 2person who she hasn’t said good bye to yet. Lionell: I guess this is it Dessi: I guess so Lionell: Remember only stay on the back roads; don’t even go on the highway. Dessi: Of course. The two love birds share one more kiss. Dessi begins to walk to the car where Lexi is waiting and eventually enters. Paxtan: Damn, since when yawl two were together? Lionell: Since you stopped minding your business. Paxtan: Ha ha! How funny. The group heads back in, from the distance Lexi and Dessi car are seen until they past the tall hill leading downwards like a rollercoaster. Last Issue: Issue 11 Next Issue: Issue 13 Category:Issues Category:Beyond The Dead Issues